Puppet Master Mode
Puppet Master Mode è una modalità di gioco apparsa in Just Dance 4 solo per Wii U. Riappare in seguito on Just Dance 2014 e Just Dance 2015 sotto il nome di Party Master Mode; in Just Dance 2014 può essere giocata anche su Xbox 360 e One (se si dispone di un Xbox Smartglass). Come funziona Puppet Master Mode: mentre i giocatori ballano, una persona tiene il gamepad della Wii U, sul cui schermo appariranno quattro mosse di ballo; la persona che tiene il gamepad ne deve selezionare una e i giocatori dovranno ballarla poco dopo. A volte, può apparire l'opzione Strike The Pose!; se viene selezionata, una posa apparirà sullo schermo e i giocatori dovranno copiarla; chi ci riesce meglio vince 1000 punti extra. Party Master Mode: funziona come la Puppet Master Mode, ma non c'è più l'opzione Strike The Pose!; a volte, però, si può cambiare canzone. Inoltre ci sono anche le Gold Moves, assenti nelle Puppet Master. Canzone con Puppet/Party Master Mode Just Dance 4 * Ain't No Other Man * Beauty and a Beat * Call Me Maybe * Disturbia * Good Feeling * Love You Like A Love Song * Maneater * Mas Que Nada * Moves Like Jagger * Mr. Saxobeat * Never Gonna Give You Up * Oh No! * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) * So What * Super Bass * We No Speak Americano * What Makes You Beautiful Just Dance 2014 * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Follow The Leader * Gentleman * I Will Survive * Just Dance * Love Boat * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Starships * Troublemaker * Where Have You Been Just Dance 2015 * Birthday * Built For This * Holding Out for a Hero * Maps * Summer Curiosità *''What Makes You Beautiful è l'unica canzone con una Puppet Master Mode in cui il coach principale non è quello della routine Classica. **Essendo una Dance Crew, infatti, il coach della routine Extreme viene usato. *P1 di ''Hot Stuff appare sull'icona di Strike The Pose!. *Le captions per le mosse di ballo cambiano in fase di produzione del gioco e tra un gioco e l'altro. *Nella versione Beta, le Puppet Master Modes non avevano le barre dei punti, e la cosa che mostra la mossa succesiiva aveva un design diverso. *Nelle Party Masters, a volte, i coach non appaiono sullo schermo dell'Xbox Smartglass (succede solo su Xbox One). *Nelle ISO delle versioni per Xbox 360 e One di Just Dance 2015 si possono trovare i files delle Party Master Modes; ciò significa che sarebbero tornate anche su quelle due console. Galleria jd4partymaster.png|Gameplay di una Puppet Master Mode su Just Dance 4, con visione del gamepad jd2014partymaster.png|Gameplay di una Party Master Mode su Just Dance 2014 jd2015partymaster.png|Gameplay di una Party Master Mode su Just Dance 2015 Jd2014_party_master_gamepad_wiiu_1_27532.png|Party Master in Just Dance 2014 su gamepad JD2015_Party_Master.jpg|Party Master in Just Dance 2015 su gamepad Video Just Dance 4 Oh No! Puppet Master Mode Special JD3) Just Dance 2014 - Just Dance (Party Master Mode) - 5* Stars XBOX ONE Holding Out For A Hero - Party Master Just Dance 2015 Categoria:Caratteristiche dei giochi Categoria:Modalità di gioco Categoria:Elementi Beta Categoria:Modalità di gioco in Just Dance 4 Categoria:Modalità di gioco in Just Dance 2015 Categoria:Modalità di gioco in Just Dance 2014 Categoria:Caratteristiche di Just Dance 4 Categoria:Caratteristiche di Just Dance 2014 Categoria:Caratteristiche di Just Dance 2015